Digimon Legendary Adventurers
by Viper Prime
Summary: From far and wide across the digital world they come. Those who seek out adventure, friendship, fame and much more. The greatest of these digimon carve out a place in history. An Original story set in an AU Digital world


Disclaimer: Digimon is own by Bandai and Toei

**Digimon Legendary Adventurers **

Chapter 0: The darkness before the Dawn

Digiworld- Outskirts of Fire village

"This ends now Airdramon!" Leomon shouted at the approaching flying digimon. For the last few months this Airdramon had been harassing the farming field surrounding Fire village; it had gotten so bad that the villagers had put in a request at their local adventure's guild in hopes that someone would come and help.

"_**Spinning Needle!" **_Aridramon screamed as he launched his attack; busts of air as sharp as razors flew down towards Leomon. Thankfully Leomon was ready for that kind of response and easily dodged the attack.

"Now that wasn't very nice" Leomon said while shaking his figure. "I'm giving you a chance here. Leave the village..."

"_**Spinning Needle!" **_Leomon was forced to dodge another blast.

"That's strike two..."

"_**Spinning Needle!" **_"Again Leomon dodged but this time he followed it up by leaping up towards Airdramon.

"_**Jūouken****!****" **_Leomon shouted as an aura in the shape of a lion's head shot from his fist and struck Airdramon right between it's eyes. The digimon fell right out of the sky, landing at Leomon's feet. "And that friend was strike three." Slowly Airdramon began to stir, the blow only lightly stunning (as had been Leomon's intention). "I won't hold back on the next one" he stated calmly to his fallen foe.

"Grrrr..." Airdramon slowly lifted off and began quickly flying away.

"If you Start trouble again I'll be back!" Leomon shouted at the disappearing form of Airdramon. "Well another request for the books" he said to himself as he turned around and began walking towards Fire Village. Leomon was well known among adventurers for his strength and bravery and his willingness to take on low ranked requests like this (Leomon held a S-rank with the guild). As he made his way through the forest path back to the village Leomon was surprised by the sudden sound of clapping.

'Clap...clap..clap' "Bravo adventurer, bravo" came a voice from within the forest. Leomon moved into a defensive stance as whoever it was emerged onto the path; what came out had to be one on the oddest digimon Leomon had yet to encounter: what stood(floated) before him looked like a purple/blueish Koromon with green eyes, a spiky orange collar, string-like arms and many, many legs. Going by it's size it couldn't be more then a Rookie-lvl digimon, Leomon tried a greeting thinking that it must have been a villager who had seen his fight with Airdramon.

"Ah.. thank you it was nothing. Airdramon was no big trouble for me"

"That much was obvious from the start. He was a fool to confront _Leomon the adventuring Hero!" _the digimon proclaimed throwing it's arms into the air for emphasis.

"(Ah a fan then..)" Leomon thought to him self.

"A shame though. Sooner or later Airdramon will return." it stated in a somber tone.

"If he does, I'll return as well" Leomon replied.

"If you had simply destroyed him you'd won't have too." cane the retort. Leomon bristled at that statement.

"Airdramon's feral, when the villagers expanded their farmland last year it came very close to encroaching on his territory and he reacted like any wild-one would. Given time I hope the village will reach try and reach out to him and maybe bring him into their society, it's happened before." Leomon explained. "It's occurs to me that you know me but I have yet to have your name..."

"Forgive me allow me to introduce myself" the digimon said before bowing. "I'm Keramon. If you're wondering I am not from Fire village. I've been sent by my Lord with an request only fit for one such as yourself."

"Your.. Lord?" Leomon asked.

"Yes my Lord Lucemon has need of you great Leomon" said Keramon. At hearing the name Lucemon Leomon dropped back into a fighting Stance.

"Lucemon! What makes you think I'd ever take up a request from one of the seven!" Leomon shouted at Keramon.

"Well... really it's less of a request and more of a order. You've been drafted Leomon" Keramon explained his odd smiled turning into a teeth bearing grin. "Oh and refusal is not an option sadly. **Crazy Smoke!" **A cloud of poisonous smoke erupted from Keramon's mouth. Leomon managed to avoid the cloud be leaping onto a low hanging branch of a large tree. Though safe the poison cloud now concealed his foe's position preventing him from launching a counter-attack. "My orders are to bring you to Lord Lucemon alive... beyond that well, that's up to you Leomon." came Keramon's voice from within the cloud. From his back Leomon withdrew his weapon: Shishiou-maru. "Like I said your choice, **Bug Blaster!" **blasts of light shot out from the cloud accompanied by Keramon's awful laugh. Leomon deftly deflected each shot with his sword sending them into the forest, the ensuing explosions caused the surrounding forest to catch on fire.

"If Lucemon really expects something like you to beat me, he must really be losing it" Leomon said smirking as he made the verbal jab at Keramon's master.

"YOU DARE MOCK MY LORD! **CRAZY TURN!" **Keramon screamed as he leaped out of the cloud towards Leomon his arms extended out as he spun around rapidly.

"**Hasaigeri!" **Leomon shouted as he landed a punishing roundhouse kick on the spinning Keramon, the force of both the kick and the spin attack sent Keramon flying nearly 50ft and leaving a good sized crater once he landed. As he sat up a voice began speaking within Keramon's mind.

_("What are you doing Keramon!?") _the voice demanded. _(I clearly remember ordering you to bring Leomon in quickly and quietly.)_

"Forgive me my Lord!" Keramon began begging the voice. " I simply wanted to have a little fun with my mission!"

"What...?" Leomon was more then a little unnerved at the site of his foe suddenly begging with thin air.

_("Well I think you had enough fun for today, please get serious") _the voice requested.

"Of course my Lord." Keramon answered as he reached out with his arm, a small ring of fractal code forming just above his open hand, a small object emerging from within the ring.

"What are you doing Keramon!?" Leomon demanded, he had never seen fractal code form like that, the only time it normally appeared was when a digimon digivolved to the next level. The object (it looked like some kind of dark coloured statue) was another mystery.

"Playtime's over Leomon, sorry but I have to get serious. _**Keramon: Spirit Evolution!" **_Keramon shouted as the Fractal ring expanded and formed a column of energy surrounding Keramon. From within it Keramon had become fractal energy; his body maintaining it's original form before starting to grow and change into a more human-like shape. As this was happening black armor began to form around this new form and once the physical change had completed the armor attached itself to its owner. _**"Duskmon!" **_the dark warrior proclaimed as the change finished. Leomon had never witnessed a digivolution like that before.

"What are you?" Leomon questioned.

"Duskmon, warrior of darkness. No more questions I'm afraid, you have an appointment to keep." Two red blades slid out from the mouths of his skull-shaped forearms. _**"**__**Eroberung**_!" Duskmon Shouted as he raised his twin swords as they began to glow blood red, he then brought both down in a downward slash firing the red energy off at Leomon.

"Argh!" Leomon braced as he blocked the attack with his own sword; the force of the impact sent him sliding back several feet. Just as the energy dissipated Leomon was forced back even more as Duskmon charged at him blades glowing anew.

_**"**__**Blut Strike**_!" the two then started trading blows in earnest, Leomon blocking, deflecting and parrying what he could as Duskmon kept on his offensive. The exchange seemed to go on forever when Duskmon tripped Leomon up; as he brought his right sword down he retracted the blade, Leomon by reflex went to block the blow only to find empty space. Duskmon used this opening and broke through Leomon's guard, smashing him in the head sending Leomon to the ground. Duskmon then pointed his forearm at Leomon's prone form. "_****__**Geist Abend**_!" Two red beams shot out of both eye sockets on his forearm skull hitting Leomon square in the back further incapacitating the lion digimon. Retracting the other blade Duskmon then walked over to his defeated foe, picked him up and put him over his shoulder and then began marching away with his prize. After about 20 or so minutes into the forest Duskmon came upon a small clearing in which lay a small TV poking up from the ground. Within his Free Hand Duskmon held a small card with a odd red symbol on the face side. He threw the card at the TV which absorbed the card through its screen. "Digi-Port open!" Duskmon commanded. The TV screen turned black and began emitting a strange dark glow.

'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'

Upon hear the large booms Duskmon looked up towards the sky to see three forms rapidly descending towards the ground. "Foolish Deva, a little speck of Lord Lucemon's power and they come running. As if they can stop what is to come." Duskmon coldly stated before entering the portal.

The Dark Area- Lucemon's Tower

Slowly Leomon came too, everything hurt heck even thinking hurt if that told you anything.

"Welcome honoured guest to my humble home!" A noble sounding voice stated Loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of where ever this was. Suddenly the memory of what had happened rushed though his mind and Leomon tried standing up only feel odd weights on both his wrists and ankles.

"No..." Leomon quietly spoke as his vision came back to him. He was chained in the centre of a circular room. Beyond simply standing Leomon couldn't move; he turned eyes forward to see his expected "host"

"Greetings Leomon" spoke Lucemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords as he sat legs crossed upon his throne. "I have heard many wonderful tales about your exploits" he said cheerfully as he stood up and started to walk slowly towards Leomon. _"Leomon the Brave, Leomon the mighty, Leomon the kind and of course Leomon the adventuring Hero!" _Lucemon sang out. "You are well know across much of Digital World my friend. Well many of you _'Adventurers' _have the quite the reputations." Lucemon spoke as he came to a stop just outside of Leomon's reach.

"Enough of the banter, what's this all about!" Leomon demanded.

"Simple I have a request and as I understand you adventurers are in the business of taking on requests; from simple drudgery to calls of aid." Lucemon explained. My request is this: I require a general for one of my armies and you my dear Leomon meet all the qualifications."

"Really... That's why you kidnapped me, so I could lead some army of yours? You must be going mad down here if you ever thought I'd work for you!" Leomon Shouted back at the Demon Lord.

"My dear, dear Leomon..." Lucemon said as he leaned over to Leomon and whispered. "The only one going _'MAD' _down here is going to... be... you." For the rest of the night Leomon's screams echoed throughout the tower.

End Chapter Zero

Author Notes:

Wow been a while since I wrote anything and my first trek into Digimon Fanfiction as well as non-crossover stuff. Just so everyone is aware this story is digimon only right now, no humans so if you don't like that time to get off the trailmon now. Okay for those still here as always feedback is well appreciated and if anyone wants to beta for me let me know, keep in mine I am no so go at the updates so if you do want beta read know that there maybe rather big gaps in updates.

Update: 23-08-2014

Me again, thought about a few things. If you reread this you'll see a few new edits. Going forward I'm using the proper Japanese names for attacks as well as for digimon. For references I use both wikimon and the digimon wiki.


End file.
